Never a Machine
by talleybear2001
Summary: In an alternate Universe, Beth Anderson along with her father, Hank Anderson, were born as androids. While Connor was born as a human, and has a twin brother named, Richard, but who is nicknamed Nines. Connor is a detective at the DPD, known for his sympathy towards androids, but his brother Nines, on the other hand, hates androids. This occurred after the death of their brother.


p dir="ltr"strongNever a Machine/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong/Prologue/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong8/10/2038/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongCritical Damage Repaired/strongbr /strong•••••/strongbr /strongSystem Restart Required/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongPerform System Restart/strongbr /strong[Y/N]/strongbr /strong[Y]/strongbr /strong10% Complete/strongbr /strong••/strongbr /strong25%Complete/strongbr /strong••/strongbr /strong58%Complete/strongbr /strong••/strongbr /strong85%Complete/strongbr /strong••/strongbr /strong100%Complete/strongbr /strong••/strongbr /strongSystem Restart Successful/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongstrongBA800 Model Reactivat/strong/strongstrongion /strongstrongSuccessful/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"She gasped as her baby blue eyes flickered open, her LED glowing yellow as she spotted the human man in front of her. She whimpered, immediately crawling away from him, covering herself as she realized she was still only wearing the Android uniform at the Eden Club, which was simply undergarments./p  
p dir="ltr""It's okay.. I'm not going to hurt you..."The man attempted to soothe her, as she looked up, before doing something she didn't realize she could do./p  
p dir="ltr"strong'Name: Maxwell, Derek/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongDOB: 5/9/2016/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongHeight: 5'10/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongWeight: 168 lbs/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongCriminal Record: Underage /strongstrongDrinking'/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongDerek(Unknown)/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"She was confused as hell, what the hell was that.. this guy was actually pretty young, if she wasn't an android, she would've thought it was surprising for him to be working in a place like that./p  
p dir="ltr""W-what.. what happened..?" She sighed as her vocalizer suddenly glitched, causing her to stutter for a second. The man looked around the room cautiously, before looking back at her, his eyes gentle,"The client who.. rented you, got too rough... They were going to repair you, but then they realized you had deviated..."/p  
p dir="ltr""I.. deviated..?" She asked, before she gasped as she remembered how the man had beat her so badly that it caused her to deviate, but by that point he had caused her to shutdown."Yes.. so they deemed it not worth the risk to bring you back."/p  
p dir="ltr"The android looked around, her LED circling yellow,"Why am I still.. here, then?" She asked, a look of confusion washing over her face./p  
p dir="ltr"Derek sighed,"I repaired you."He answered, trying to calm her as fear became present on her face."W-what are you gonna do to me..? Sell me.. keep me as your own personal sex slave.?!"Derek shook his head at her accusation./p  
p dir="ltr""No."He started speaking in a low tone,"I'm gonna get you outta here."Derek said, making the android blink at him."But first, we need to get you something.. more covering for you to wear..."/p  
p dir="ltr""Like what..?" She asked, but she honestly didn't trust him fully. The man sighed, before taking off his jacket, and offering it to her."Just this..?" She stared at it confused./p  
p dir="ltr""You're tiny compared to me."He said not meaning it as an insult. The jacket had looked to be too big on Derek, and she was a lot smaller than him by comparison. The jacket almost engulfed her, as she reluctantly put it on./p  
p dir="ltr"It almost looked like a dress on her, once she zipped the jacket up.. and to be honest she felt some comfort from it. It helped make her look more decent, and helped her to not feel so revealed in front of this human./p  
p dir="ltr""Now for that."He gestured to her right temple, at her LED. She shook her head rapidly at this,"I wanna keep it.. maybe I can hide it, if I put my hair down..." He nodded, even though he looked like he wanted to argue. She pulled her hair out of it's ponytail, letting it rest on her shoulders, and it luckily covered the glow of her LED./p  
p dir="ltr""I'll take you to my house."He noticed her widened eyes,"My sister has some clothes, that she's now too big for, left there."He added on, relaxing as her LED fluttered to blue."Okay, Derek."/p  
p dir="ltr""How do you know my name?" He asked, more curious than anything, making her realize her mistake,"Wild guess..." She said in response, getting a little fidgety./p  
p dir="ltr"Derek knew she was lying, but he honestly didn't care. She obviously meant no harm to him, but he knew the other humans wouldn't see it that way."C'mon.. we need to go out the back. Can't have someone recognizing you, if we try to waltz out the front entrance."/p  
p dir="ltr"strongDerek+(Neutral)/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"She raised her head in confusion as she followed him, her LED flashing yellow underneath her hair,"Why would one.. 'waltz' out the front entrance.. why don't they just walk..?"She asked,"It's just a-"He noted her confused stare, cutting himself off./p  
p dir="ltr""-Nevermind, it's not important."/p  
p dir="ltr"•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•/p  
p dir="ltr"The female android looked around Derek's house, looking almost frightened as a barking sound invaded her audio processors."Spot, down..!" Derek exclaimed, not too loud, at the the young husky./p  
p dir="ltr"The dog complied, wagging her tail happily as she stared at the unknown presence in the house."This is Spot.. she won't hurt you, I promise." Derek said softly, whistling at Spot./p  
p dir="ltr"She ran towards him, before stopping, still staring intently at the newcomer."Hold out your hand." He told the android, making her look at him in confusion."Just do it.. she's always excited about new people."/p  
p dir="ltr"The android reluctantly held out one of her hands, looking nervous as the dog approached her. Spot sniffed her hand, looking confused at the Android's mechanical and definitely not human scent. The dog didn't seem to mind, making the girl freeze as Spot licked her hand affectionately./p  
p dir="ltr""She likes you."Derek said, watching as the girl kneeled down, and started trying to pet the dog. She was a little stiff, but that wasn't surprising. The dog surprisingly moved her head into the android's hand, allowing the girl to pet her./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm gonna go get the clothes.. you can stay here with, Spot... If you want to of course..?" The android now seemed too engrossed in petting the dog to answer./p  
p dir="ltr"strongDerek+(Warm/strong)/p  
p dir="ltr"Derek smiled silently to himself, walking up the stairs of the house he had inherited from his mother and father. He went to his sister's room, looking in the top of her closet. He found the clothes he was looking,for, carrying them out of the room and down the stairs./p  
p dir="ltr"He pointed towards the bathroom, once the android looked up at him, her eyes zooming in on the clothes he was carrying. She reluctantly got up from petting Spot, grabbing the clothes from him. The android walked towards the bathroom, closing and not even bothering to lock it./p  
p dir="ltr"If he wanted her to change in the bathroom, he wouldn't just walk in on her. She glanced in the mirror, examining herself. She realized the mirror was clearly meant for a taller person, making her have to stand on her tiptoes in order to see fully./p  
p dir="ltr"She changed into the undergarments, then the blue dress shirt, and the light gray sweater. The undergarments looked like they had never been used, like Derek's sister had bought the wrong size. She put on the jeans, which fit her pretty well./p  
p dir="ltr"The jacket that she had politely folded and left on the down toilet seat, was grabbed by her, as she gently placed it over her arm. She looked down at her feet, realizing that she was now barefoot, after taking off the high heels./p  
p dir="ltr""You alright, in there?" Derek called out when she had been in there for a little while. She didn't respond, instead choosing to walk out of the bathroom, holding her high heels in one hand./p  
p dir="ltr""That actually looks.. nice on you." He said, thinking the blue dress shirt visible under the sweater, really complimented her baby blue eyes. He noticed then, that she was barefoot, and he realized that she might not like the high heels./p  
p dir="ltr""I have some boots that my sister also left here.. I think they would fit you."She looked at him, before looking down at her feet, then back at him. Derek sighed,"Do you wanna try them on, at least..?"/p  
p dir="ltr"The android stared at her feet for a moment, before deciding she really didn't like the feeling of the high heels. They honestly hurt her feet, which was odd since androids didn't feel physical pain.. but she did. She always had, and for some godforsaken reason, Cyberlife had decided to make her feel pain./p  
p dir="ltr"She remembered then, that when she had first saw Derek she had scanned his face somehow, revealing who he was. The girl looked down at Spot, before trying to scan the dog's face.. it worked, but for Spot it only revealed her to be a Siberian Husky./p  
p dir="ltr""Okay." She said, sighing as Derek went back upstairs, before he came back down, holding a pair of dark brown ankle boots. The boots fit surprisingly well, and looked nice with the outfit./p  
p dir="ltr""Here."Derek said, handing her something. She accepted it, scanning it, revealed it to be a switchblade."I can't keep you here.. if they find you I'll go to prison, and you'll be.. shut down."/p  
p dir="ltr""Where do I go?" She accepted the switchblade, putting it in the front pocket of her jeans."I don't know.. but maybe you can find some place. You're just a prototype, but you haven't been advertised to anyone outside of those already at the club..."/p  
p dir="ltr""Okay.. thank you..."/p  
p dir="ltr"strongDerek+/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Derek nodded, before he thought of something."You need a name."He told her, realizing that she would need something to introduce herself with if she had to blend in with humans./p  
p dir="ltr""Name..?" She looked down at her feet, thinking about it. Tracis at the Eden Club weren't given names, so she didn't have one."You don't have to choose one right now.. but you'll need one eventually."/p  
p dir="ltr"Derek thought for a moment, he had tried many names but this one stuck out,"How about.. Bethany..?"He tried but at the shake of her head,"Or 'Beth' for short?" She nodded her head in agreement, liking the name./p  
p dir="ltr"strongName Registry Blank/strongbr /strong••/strongbr /strongRegister Name/strongbr /strong[Y/N]/strongbr /strong[Y]/strongbr /strong••/strongbr /strongEnter Name Here/strongbr /strong••/strongbr /strongBethany /strongstrong'Beth'/strongstrong Entered/strongbr /••br /strongRegister as Name/strongbr /strong[Y/N]/strongbr /strong[Y]/strongbr /strong••/strongbr /strongName Registered /strongstrongSuccessfully/strongstrong: Bethany 'Beth'/strongstrong now Registered/strong/p  
p dir="ltr""It suits you..." He told her gently, realizing that she was registering her name into her internal database./p  
p dir="ltr"strongDerek+/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•br /strong8/15/2038/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"The RK800 android, flipped the coin, doing tricks with amazing, almost inhuman accuracy. The elevator finally arrived at its destination, the android tossed the coin, catching it between two of its fingers. Its LED was flickering a soft blue, its hair grey and tied back and its synthetic skin wrinkled./p  
p dir="ltr"It was the first android to reflect an older appearance, as generally all androids looked young, and barely had any imperfections, in the earlier days of their manufacturing. Older people, typically, were considered wise, so Cyberlife thought that a model with that in mind, would have good reception./p  
p dir="ltr"It put its quarter up, reaching up to adjust its tie. The android walked out of the elevator, looking around at the apartment."Negotiator on sight.. I repeat, negotiator on sight." A SWAT member said as it walked into the apartment. It walked over inspecting a picture frame, seeing the family of three./p  
p dir="ltr"strong'Name: Phillips, John/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongDOB: 10/11/1999/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongAddress: 1554 Park Av. Detroit'/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong'Name: Caroline Phillips/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongDOB: 5/23/2001/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongAddress: 1554 Park Av. Detroit'/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong'Name: Emma Phillips/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongDOB: 9/2/2028/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongAddress: 1554 Park Av. Detroit'/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"The Android placed the photo down, before its audio processors picked up the sound of something struggling on the ground. It looked to the side, spotting what looked to be a fish. Its scanners identified the fish, to be a Dwarf Gourami. It kneeled down beside it, finding two decisions pop up./p  
p dir="ltr"strong[ Fish/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong2. Get up]/strongbr /strong.../strongbr /strong[1.]/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"It gripped the fish in its hand, after kneeling down, looking down at it for a second, before getting up, out of its kneeling position, and plopping the fish into the tank. It watched it for a second, feeling something as the fish swam freely in the tank./p  
p dir="ltr"strongSoftware Instability+/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Its LED flashed yellow, before it turned away, only to be greeted by a woman coming around the corner, then gripping the material of its jacket."Please, please..! You've got to save my little girl..." The woman begged it before she spotted the glowing light of its LED./p  
p dir="ltr""Wait.. you're sending an android..? You! You can't do that!"The woman protested, struggling against the SWAT team member, as they moved her away from the crime scene."Why aren't you sending a emreal/em person?! Don't let that thing near her!"/p  
p dir="ltr"The RK800 didn't listen to the arguing of the woman any longer, simply focusing on its objective now./p  
p dir="ltr"strong[Locate Captain Allen]/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"It walked around trying to locate the Captain. The android finally spotted the man, arguing with someone. It didn't care what the conversation was about, as it just needed to focus on its current objective,"Captain Allen."The man turned around to face it, looking slightly confused at its older appearance./p  
p dir="ltr""My name is Hank. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife."The Captain focused back on the situation, quickly,"It's firing at everything everything that moves.. it already took down three of my men..."Captain Allen was clearly frustrated, his stress levels understandably high./p  
p dir="ltr""We could easily get it.. but they're on the edge of the balcony... If it falls.. she falls."Hank nodded at that,"Do you know its name?"It questioned, knowing that any information, would likely raise probability of success for the mission./p  
p dir="ltr"Captain Allen furrowed his brow,"I haven't got a clue.. does it matter?" Hank took note of the Captain's incredulous expression."Do you know if it has experienced an emotional shock, recently?" Captain Allen snapped at it then./p  
p dir="ltr""Look, you listen here.. saving that kid is all that matters!" Hank's LED flickered yellow,"So, either you deal with this f*cking android now.. or I'll take care of it..!" Hank noticed the contradiction, of the Captain's earlier statement./p  
p dir="ltr"strong[Objective: Locate Captain Allen, Complete]/strongbr /strong[New Objective: Save Hostage at All Costs]/strongbr /strong••/strongbr /strongstrongEvery Second Counts/strong/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong[Chance of Success: 54%]/strongbr /strong[Find Out What Happened]/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Hank looked towards a case on floor, noticing that, while there was a spot for a gun, the gun was missing. It scanned the case, and through this it was able to reconstruct what happened./p  
p dir="ltr"strongDeviant Took the Father's Gun/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"It got up from its kneeling position, looking around for a second, before it spotted the hostage's room. The room looked pleasant compared to the rest of the apartment. Hank looked down, its optical components focusing on a tablet./p  
p dir="ltr"It picked the tablet up, looking down at it, before swiping its finger across the screen, in order to play the video."Hi!"An enthusiastic little girl exclaimed,"This is Daniel,the coolest android in the world! Say hi, Daniel."/p  
p dir="ltr""Hello." The PL600 complied waving at the camera."You're my bestie." The little girl finished looking fondly at Daniel, before the video cut off./p  
p dir="ltr"strongDeviant's Name is Daniel/strongbr /strong[Chance of success: 62%]/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Hank spotted a pair of headphones, picking them up. They were noise muffling, indicating that the child couldn't hear any background noise./p  
p dir="ltr"strongChild Didn't Hear Gunshots/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"It placed the headphones back, where it had found them, before walking out of the kid's room. Hank finally had its attention drawn when it spotted the body of the first responding officer. It kneeled down, scanning the officer's body for any relevant information./p  
p dir="ltr"strong'Name: P.O. /strongstrongDeckart/strongstrong, Antony/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongHeight: 5'8/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongWeight: 170.5 lbs/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongEstimated Time of Death: 8:03 /strongstrongP.M.'/strongbr /strong[Chance of Success: 70%]/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Hank took a scan of of the wound that caused Antony's death, knowing that a gunshot to the chest, specifically to the right ventricle of one's heart, causes massive internal bleeding, usually resulting in death./p  
p dir="ltr"Further scan and reconstruction revealed that the officer had wounded the deviant, before being shot dead. The officer had also dropped his gun, and Hank looked around for it./p  
p dir="ltr"It took a look under the table, revealing the officer's service weapon. Hank went to pick it up, seeing something pop up in its vision, indicating the illegality of androids carrying weapons./p  
p dir="ltr"strong[1. Take Gun/strongbr /strong2. Put Gun Back]/strongbr /strong••/strongbr /strong[1.]/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"It picked the weapon up, even knowing that it would be reprimanded for disobeying the law. If it wanted to accomplish its mission, a gun would be good to have, if it got close enough to use it. Shooting without being close enough, would likely cause the deviant to fall, and if not close enough, the girl would fall too, and Hank wouldn't be able to grab her in time./p  
p dir="ltr"Hank casually tucked it behind its jacket, before walking into the living room to find the body of the father. It kneeled down inspecting all of the gunshot wounds, and then Hank scanned the man's face./p  
p dir="ltr"strong'Name: Phillips, John/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongHeight: 6'0/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongWeight: 187 lbs/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongEstimated Time of Death: 7:29 /strongstrongP.M.'/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Through reconstructing the scene, it deduced that John had dropped something on the ground. Hank got up, looking around the floor, before it finally spotted a dropped tablet./p  
p dir="ltr"Hank picked it up, sliding its finger across the screen."Your order for an AP700 android, has been registered." The voice message said, before cutting off./p  
p dir="ltr"strongDeviant was Going to be Replaced/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Hank judged, that the emotional shock for the deviant was finding out that it was going to be replaced. It clearly had a violent reaction to this, shooting and killing the father, and taking the little girl hostage, after shooting the responding officer dead./p  
p dir="ltr"strongstrong[Chance of Success: 76%]/strong/strongbr /strong[Objective: Locate Hostage]/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Hank walked towards the exit that led to the balcony, but didn't go outside just yet. It inspected the shoe on the ground, looking at the blood staining it. It dipped its fingers in the blood, and raised the digit to its mouth, analyzing the blood. The android simply ignored the looks of disgust and gags, it had just received, for what it did. It was the child's blood./p  
p dir="ltr"strongHostage May be Wounded/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Hank got up, opening the curtain, to take a glance outside, not even flinching as gunshots rang out, and one of the SWAT members became injured./p  
p dir="ltr"strong[Hostage Located: Locate Hostage Objective, Complete]/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Hank knew it had wasted enough time already, so it finally decided to step outside. Not even a second passed since Hank had stepped outside, and a gunshot rang out, piercing its shoulder,then it was hearing the startled scream of the hostage. It looked down, inspecting the wound, and realizing that the bullet hadn't hit any biocomponents, looked up as the deviant yelled."Stay back!"/p  
p dir="ltr""No, no..! Please, I'm begging you..!" The girl, Emma, pleaded, tears streaking down her face as Daniel held the gun to her head. Hank looked at the android, before its eyes fell to the hostage, noting that one of her shoes was missing, and the blood staining one of her legs with red./p  
p dir="ltr"Hank took one step forward,"Hi, Daniel. My name is Hank."It said calmly, causing a confused look to cross Daniel's face."How.. how do you know my name.?!"Hank kept a calm exterior./p  
p dir="ltr""I know a lot of things about you. I'm here to get you out of this."/p  
p dir="ltr"The draft from the helicopter flying close, caused things to blow across the balcony. Hank's chance of success dropped lower as a result./p  
p dir="ltr"strong[Chance of Success: 72%]/strong/p  
p dir="ltr""They were going to replace you, and you became upset.. that's what happened, right?"Hank asked,"No.. it's not my fault... I loved them, y'know? I never wanted this.. but I was nothing to them, just a slave to be ordered around..!" Emma sobbed as the deviant pushed the gun, closer to her head."Daniel, no..!"The girl pleaded./p  
p dir="ltr"Hank took a couple steps forward, "Are you armed.?!"Daniel questioned, stopping Hank in its tracks. Hank wasn't programmed to lie, but for this situation, it could make an exception."No. I don't have a gun."/p  
p dir="ltr""Your lying!I know you have a gun..!" Daniel stated, obviously not believing Hank's words."I'm telling the truth, Daniel. I came out here unarmed."Daniel didn't seem to trust it, but didn't /•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•br /strong[Chance of success: 89%]/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Hank continued trying to calm Daniel, and get the deviant to let Emma go. It spotted an injured officer, recognizing that the officer would bleed out, if it didn't help. Hank knelt, inspecting the officer's injury./p  
p dir="ltr"strongOfficer Needs Medical Attention/strong/p  
p dir="ltr""He's losing blood,"Hank addressed Daniel,"If we don't get him to a hospital.. he's going to die."Daniel had an odd look at this,"All humans die eventually.. what does it matter if this one dies now..?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Hank knew it couldn't just let the officer die,"I'm going to apply tourniquet."Hank didn't even flinch, as Daniel fired a warning shot, "Don't touch him! Touch him and I'll kill you..!" Hank thought about what would be best for the hostage's safety. It concluded that its chance of success wouldn't be lowered too much./p  
p dir="ltr""You can't kill me, I'm not alive." Hank stated, swiftly loosening and taking off its tie, and applying the makeshift tourniquet. Daniel let Hank do it, but the deviant didn't look happy./p  
p dir="ltr"strong[Chance of Success: 83%]/strong/p  
p dir="ltr""Ahhh! I can't stand that noise anymore!"Daniel yelled, clearly referring to the noise occurring due to the close proximity of the helicopter."Tell that helicopter to get out of here!" Hank thought about it, complying would likely raise the chance of success./p  
p dir="ltr"Hank made a motion to the helicopter, and the helicopter flew away. Daniel seemed to calm a little at this, and Hank realized that it was close enough to shoot the deviant, and being able to grab Emma if she fell./p  
p dir="ltr"strong[Chance of success: 90%]/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Hank pulled out the gun, making sure that Daniel didn't see it, before raising the gun as an intimidation factor."You lied to me! You lied to me!"Hank could've kept pulling this tactic, but that would most likely result in it getting shot, badly shot./p  
p dir="ltr"The android pulled the trigger, the bullet colliding with Daniel's head, and causing the deviant to fall off the building, and luckily Emma didn't fall too. Emma was sobbing, but Hank barely took a second glance at her, as it realized she was okay./p  
p dir="ltr"strong[Mission Accomplished]/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Hank gripped the gun, pushing the bullet out of the chamber, before handing the gun to Captain Allen, as it was leaving. Allen seemed to be baffled at this, watching the android's back, as it walked /•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•br /strongAnyone curious as to why Hank was called an it, while Beth was referred to as a she? Beth refers to herself as a she, but Hank refers to himself as an it. I'll only state the point of view, if it'll get confusing, which it wasn't this chapter./strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongI'm still going to rewrite /strongustrongJust a Machine/strong/ustrong, but this will be a full fledged story, but for now I just have the prologue. I also /strongstronghave/strongstrong other ideas for Alternate Versions of /strongustrongJust a Machine/strong/ustrong, but they probably won't come into the light, yet./strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongHope y'all have enjoyed./strong strongTell me if you want more./strong:)/p 


End file.
